


we're living dangerous

by clearsummerstars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Humor, Jung Wooyoung Is A Chatterbox, M/M, Yeosang may or may not kill him, it's on sight after this, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars
Summary: Wooyoung and Yeosang meet once again as roommates.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	we're living dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovetalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetalks/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [we're living dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788523) by [chedrixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx)



> hbd, mili <333
> 
> 080820 edit: this fic has been translated into russian by the lovely [chedrixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx)—which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788523)~

"Yeah." Wooyoung grunts as he tries to pull the box into the room while keeping his phone between his shoulder and ear. _"God, I don't remember this box being this heavy yesterday,"_ he grumbles and huffs when the person he's on the line with laughs. "Shut up, Song Mingi. You couldn't lift a five-gallon jug of water even if it depended on your life."

He spends a few more moments bickering with his friend before he finally hangs up. He lets out a huge exhale of air, and he turns around to reenter the dorm room. When he steps in, he finds there's someone in the room now as well. He suspects they came in as he was bringing up his last box, and he feels a bit guilty for standing outside the dorm room for so long. 

"Yo!" He greets as he bounces over to the person stooped over, opening what looks like to be a large suitcase. They look up at Wooyoung once they hear Wooyoung's voice, and Wooyoung is momentarily stunned by their light pink hair with pretty visuals to match. "Are you the other roomie in here?" He asks.

They give a small nod in response. "That's me. Room 202, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Wooyoung exclaims excitedly. He sticks his hand out toward his new roommate. "Jung Wooyoung is the name!"

The man laughs softly and returns the handshake. "I'm Kang Yeosang."

Wooyoung tilts his head to the side, still holding his new roommate's hand. "Kang Yeosang? _Hmm_... I feel like I've heard that before." He raises an eyebrow as he tries to rack his brain for why the name sounds familiar. "Yeosang. Yeosang. Yeosang. Kang Yeos— _oh!_ " He snaps his fingers with his free hand in remembrance, and he finally lets go of the man—Yeosang's hand. He then points to Yeosang with a large, white-teethed grin. "I remember you now!"

Yeosang blinks. "Do you?"

"Yeah! Yeah! You're that kid in middle school that played as the Disney princess Snow White for that year's play!" He exclaims.

Immediately, the man's face is lit ablaze into a pink just as bright as his hair colour. "Holy shit. Oh, no."

"Oh, _yes!_ Do you remember me? I played as prince Florian! You were the princess to my prince! What a small world, man! I never thought we'd meet again like this! This is crazy. Mingi won't be able to believe this. Just _wait_ until I tell him. He's gonna' _flip_ his shit—"

"Oh my god. _Please_ don't tell anyone you know that. That's a part of my childhood that I'm trying to _forget,_ " Yeosang pleads with furrowed brows.

Wooyoung laughs loudly. " _Forget?_ Why would you wanna' forget that!? That was a priceless moment of our life! You were so good, you know that? Everyone loved your acting! They thought you were great and would actually become a successful actor because of how well you performed! You were one hundred percent the star of the show just as you were supposed to be. You played your part so well!"

Yeosang covers the lower part of his face with the sleeve of his shirt. _That's cute._ "It's embarrassing," he finally mumbles, eyes glued to the ground beneath him.

At that, Wooyoung has to gawk. "What!? Why's it embarrassing? Because you had to play as a princess?" Wooyoung backtracks. "Or is it because you had to kiss another boy?"

Yeosang chokes on air at Wooyoung's question and shakes his head as he stutters on his words. " _No!_ God, _no!_ It-it wasn't that!" He denies, sounding exasperated.

"Then _why?_ You were so good. I remember it clearly." Wooyoung's face lights up when a thought abruptly strikes him, and he pulls out his phone. "Wait. Shit, you have to see it. I think my mom still has it—"

 _"No!"_ Yeosang interjects, his brown eyes wide in horror. " _God,_ no. _Absolutely_ not. _Please_ spare me of the cringe. I will _literally_ get on my knees and _beg._ I do _not_ want to see it."

"Oh, _please._ You're acting like a drama queen. It's not bad at all. I'm telling you. It's great, and you should be proud of it. I swear, my mom has it up here on her Facebook or something. I'm gonna' find it for you."

"Wooyoung. Listen," Yeosang says as he takes a step back. "For the love of God, I am telling you seriously. I _don't_ want to see—"

"Oh! Here it is!" He turns up the volume, and immediately they hear several different voices. 

But Yeosang's is the most prominent.

" _Oh, God."_

"Holy shit. We are _so_ small. Here. Look—"

"No!"

_"Yes!"_

"I said I don't want to!"

"Ugh, _c'mon!_ I swear it's not bad as you think it is!" He tries to shove his phone into Yeosang's hands, but the man continues to retaliate by pushing it away.

"No! I don't want to relive this a second time! Let it die, Jung Wooyoung!"

"Please! Just trust me on this! It's fine—"

"No."

Wooyoung puts on a pleading, puppy dog expression. "Please."

"Heck, no."

"Hell, _yes!_ "

In no time, like the flick of a switch, they already get along. It's like a mouse and cat, Tom and Jerry. Their bickering is actually pretty funny to witness if you saw it from the outside. In their little bubble, though, Wooyoung is the always annoying but funny one, and Yeosang is the one tired of putting up with all of his bullshit. 

Unsurprisingly, the two of them end up in a small squabble. Somehow Yeosang trips during their push-and-shove and brings Wooyoung down with him. Wooyoung ends up on the floor with Yeosang above him and his phone thrown somewhere on the floor. After their slight recovery from the sudden change of positions, Wooyoung looks up at Yeosang just as Yeosang looks down at him. It's quite comical.

"I have to say," Wooyoung starts off slowly, "this...is a compromising position." He grins cheekily before he says next, "I don't remember this being in the play, though." 

Those are his last words before Yeosang grabs a pillow off of Wooyoung's freshly made bed and begins to suffocate him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> you may not remember, but sometime last year i asked you to give me a prompt + pairing and i'd write you a small fic. it took me fifty years, but here it is~ i hope you enjoyed these dumb two boys being dumb. hehe ♥️


End file.
